


Our Simphany

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DanAndPhilGAMES, Dil Howlter - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were just filming a gaming video as usual but then their computer spazzes out and they’re suddenly sucked into the Sim world! When Dil recognizes the two of them as his Dad, they decide to play along and give Dil a fatherly role in his life. What they don’t realize though, is that things are going to get steamy for the both of them, and it wasn’t because of a shower…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Digitalised

**Note:**

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

 (You may need some basic knowledge of the SIms 4 game to understand this story)

 

 

Dan P.O.V

 

Skin that looks like it was made out of playdough. Clothes that look like they were tattooed onto our bodies. An emerald green diamond floating above our heads in mid-air. There was no Doubt about it. We were fucking Sims 4 characters.

 

**< <Rewind**

“We haven’t made a Sims 4 video in a while Dan.” Phil chirps as he continued to stare into his laptop. Based off the reflection on his glasses, I could tell that he was looking at our gaming Channel.

 

I looked up from my whisker coffee mug filled with some espresso.

 

“You’re right. Should we make one today?” I observed his reaction.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

I turned on the computer and let the game load as Phil took a seat next to me. As he bent over me and adjusted the camera that recorded our reactions to gaming footage, I focused on putting all my attention onto the computer screen and not...Anything else. Out of all the video games that we had installed onto our computer, Sims 4 was the one I enjoyed the most, simply because pretty much gave Dil all the things I would’ve wanted in life. Even Dil’s girlfriend, Tabitha, looked a lot like the gender bend version of Phil to me. I then noticed that the Sims game was taking an awful lot longer to load than usual, and I immediately turned to Phil.

 

“Did you download another Exe file?” I asked him sarcastically.

 

“No,” He answered. “That’s only for Spooky Week Dan.” He chuckled.

 

I looked at the computer screen. “Then why is it taking so long…”

 

I watched the monitor as the screen turned black and two hands reached out from the screen. Me and Phil didn’t move from our seats or react because we only assumed that it was either a new really good special effect or that one of us downloaded a new expansion pack for the game. Once we realised that the hands could actually grab us and pull us into the computer screen, it was already too late to react.

 

**Fast forward >>**

And Now I’m here, as a part of the game standing beside Phil in front of Dil’s house. Although I had to admit that as someone who lives off video games, this wouldn’t be as bad of an experience if it weren’t for the fact that we may never return to our real lives ever again.

 

“What are we going to do now, Phil?” I stared at my hands intensely, unable to recognise them as a part of my body. “What will happen to my youtube channel? Will I become extinct? Will everyone we know be dead as soon as we find a way out of here?!”

 

“Don’t be so tense, Dan.” I hear Phil say. “We’ll find a way out of this.”

I lift my head from my hands to look at Phil. “Thanks Phil, I somehow needed that to keep myself sane.” I smiled at him, but then I realized something. “Wait, how did you know I was feeling tense?”

Phil pointed above me. “There was a box there that said ‘Dan Howell is Tense’.” He told me. “Then all of a sudden I get these Sim options that suggested what I should do to you, so I selected ‘try to calm down’.”

I felt sweat dripping from my face, nervous about the fact that Phil could now literally read my emotions, and also about the fact being ‘flirty’ actually counted as one.

“Dan, You’re tense again.” Phil tells me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. “Should I try to calm you down again?”

“No…It’s fine…” I wanted to thank Phil for figuring out how to calm me down, so I selected the ‘express fondness option’ from my list of choices. “Thanks Anyway.”

As soon as Phil smiles, a green plus sign floats above our heads, and gives the empty bar labeled as ‘Pleasant conversation’ a small, green streak. So even though we’re friends in real life, our friendship bar is zero when it comes to Sims, well I guess I have some work to do then. I took a glance at our romantic interest bar, which was empty as well without a single shade of pink.  I watch as Phil explores Dil’s front yard with admiration, starting with the llama hedge until he trips and falls head first into the cluster of leaves. Disappointment fills my chest as I knew that Phil was definitely one of those Sims that were impossible to date, since they kept rejecting our advances.

Phil pulls his head out from the llama hedge and I hear the door on Dil’s house unlock. And then before my own eyes, I see Dil, the full grown adult Sim that I’ve been rising for a year now with Phil, standing in front of us. Dil looks at us and I watched as his emerald-like eyes shine as soon as he seemingly recognizes us.

“DAD!” His immediate reaction was to run up to us and give us a huge hug.

I wasn’t sure how to react so I just stood there and looked at Phil. Should I hug him back? Should I tell him that I’m not his father? What am I supposed to do in this kind of a situation? Just when I was about to worry endlessly, I suddenly feel Dil freeze in place, lifeless and still as a rock.

**< Pause>**

“Don’t worry, I just paused the game, Dan.” Phil tells me. “From the looks of it, we’re pretty much like Gods. We can control time, and look.” I watch as Phil taps on Dil’s shoulder and a variety of options appear from his body, just like how it’d be like if we were playing the game.

 “So what do we do now, Phil?” I commented. 

“I don’t know…” Phil takes a look over at Dil, and pauses for a few seconds. “For now, why don’t we pretend to be his Dads?”

 “Phil we can’t even look after ourselves, how can we possibly look after Dil?”

“Well statistics DO say that you’d make a better Dad than a son.” Phil shows me his phone.

<https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/668203119357095936>

 

I chuckled. “WOW so you’re gonna use THAT to back up your decision?” I flap my arms in a ‘I give up’ notion. “Fuck it let’s do it.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Phil gives Dil the command ‘Get to know’ and presses the play button to resurrect the Sim from his frozen life.

 

**< Play>**

 

“Dad! I haven’t heard from you in a long time!” Dil starts chattering right away. Whenever he says ‘dad’ I get confused at who he’s talking to: me or Phil. “Come on inside!”

As I entered Dil’s house with Phil, I never would’ve dreamed that I’d be able to actually be in here, in a world that was built from my fantasises with Phil. Somehow, I’m relieved that I’m here with Phil, otherwise I might have gone insane by now.

“This is our first time meeting…Right Dil?” Phil asks him, trying to gain some intel from Dil.

Dil looks at Phil and raises an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? We’ve met many times before.” Before I was even able to ask him anything else, Dil claps his hands and smiles at us.  “Anyway, we’re all together now so you can stay here, Dads!”

 Dil pulls our hands on top of each other and grins as he clutches onto them. For a Sim who acted and looked so real, it shocked me that his hands had no warmth in them. It’s not every day that I get to hold Phil’s hand like this so while it lasted, I filled my mind with the touch of hand to remember it.

Today Marks our day of being a part of the Howlter Family, and I wasn’t sure whether I should be happy or paranoid from this unexpected turn of events in our lives.

 

 

 

 

A/N: Before anyone asks there is really no real meaning behind the title XD I just really wanted to make it a pun with either the word ‘Sim’ or ‘Phan’ in it, so I decided to play on the word ‘Symphony’, but I guess you could interpret the characters going well together, like the movements in a symphony ;D (Im sorry if that made absolutely no sense I will leave now) I hope you enjoyed that story and please comment or give me some Kudos if you would like to see more XD


	2. The green strip of fate

****

 (Bonus Visual Aid for this chapter! Maybe I'll add more for later chapters if i'm bothered XD)

 

 

**Note:**

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

 

**-Phil P.O.V-**

 

“You guys can share my bed.” Dil comments, as he gestures us to his room. His emphasis on the word ‘share’ makes me twitch slightly. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“What- No. We can sleep on the couch for you, Dil.” Dan tells him and I nod in agreement.

 

“Yeah we’d both feel a bit weird just taking someone’s bed away from them.”

 

“No, It’s fine.” Dil smiles. “I want you two to know how uncomfortable it feels like to sleep on my cheap bed.”

 

Dan and I both laugh nervously, maybe it was about time we got Dil a new bed. Dil heads over into the kitchen and prepares dinner for all of us as Dan and I sat on the dining table together. I looked over to my left to see that Dan was intrigued by the interior design of the house, but I was more fascinated by his appearance as a Sim character. It wasn’t like he was unrecognisable, but he was definitely different. Dil hands us plates of cheese and macaroni and takes a seat opposite from us. He smiles as he watches us munch on our dinner and I was surprised that the food actually tastes real for it to be part of a game.

 

“So how did you two meet, Dads?” Dil suddenly announces.

 

I nearly choke on the macaroni.

 

“Oh- who wants to hear about their parent’s boring life anyway?” Dan comments, trying to change the topic. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” I chirped in. “It’s nothing interesting.”

 

“But I want to know about your love life!”

 

“Well um…” I muttered, unsure as to what I should say to my virtual son in these situations. “Where we came from, there’s this thing called soulmate counters!”

 

“Soulmate counters?” Dil tilts his head to one side. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s a device that you wear on your wrist and countdowns to zero until you meet your soulmate, and that’s how me and Dan- I mean your Dad met.”

 

“Ohhhh I see!” Dil says cheerfully, a huge grin across his face. “That means you two are meant to be together forever then! I’m glad…”I smile and try to hide the guilt inside of me as much as possible. I felt bad for lying to Dil, but our conversations with him increase the positivity in his friendship bar. “Well, I’ll be off to bed now.”

 

As Dil heads off to bed I see Dan plant his face into the palm of his hand, massaging his temple. “Soulmate counters? Really Phil?” Dan asks me sarcastically. “Wasn’t that from a movie you watched on Netflix the other day?”

 

I chuckled. “Hey at least it worked.”

 

Noticing that we were feeling really tired and that our energy bars were turning red, both of us headed off to Dil’s room to sleep. We both faced the opposite direction as we laid awkwardly on Dil’s bed.

 

“Maybe we should get another bed.” Dan suggested.

 

“We can’t afford one.” I told him. “We could get another houseplant though.”

 

“NO PHIL.”

 

I chuckled. “One of us should get a job then.” I told him. “While the other explores the Sims world and tries to find a way out of here.” I explained to him. “I’ll get the job.”

 

“What, Why? ‘Clumsy’ is one of your traits Phil, what if you die at work or something?”

 

“But I’ve played the Sims longer than you have.” I told him. “I don’t mind either way, but it’ll just be easier this way.”

 

Dan paused for a while. “Okay.” He finally agreed.

 

**Fast Forward >>**

I decided to go along with the career of a Tech Guru, since it seemed to be the most suitable career for me, and got a job as a computer programmer. I start work tomorrow, so I had the entire day to explore with Dan today while Dil was at work. We were walking from street to street hoping to discover some secrets or strange mysterious about the Sims world until I spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

 

“Is that Erika?!” I gasped.

 

“Where?!” Dan asks, looking around frantically. I pointed at the park, towards the figure of a woman in a yellow dress and ponytail. Dan smirks and punches his hand. “Let’s teach Erika a lesson for messing with our son, Phil.”

 

“Yeah, Let’s go mate.”

 

“…What the hell was that?”

 

“Nevermind, let’s just go.”

 

We took a step in front of Erika and stare at her for a while. At first I was confused as to why she wasn’t noticing us, but then I remembered that we actually had to select an option for her to react to. Dan selects the option ‘Yell at’ and he starts hollering at Erika about llamas and rockets. Seems like he doesn’t get to choose what kind of insults to throw at her, but Erika looks offended regardless. As things were getting heated up with Erika’s friendship bar showing a few streaks of red towards Dan, I thought to myself: ‘Since she’s just a video game character, it should be fine to fight her right?’. A variety of options appeared before me, ranging from interactive choices such as ‘get to know’, ‘enthuse about interests’ and ‘tickle mercilessly’. The option that I wanted to choose was ‘fight’ so I reached for that selection but mid-way I tripped over one of the chairs at the chess tables when I was trying to avoid getting mauled by Dan and accidentally hit the option ‘flirt’ instead.

 

‘CRAP.’ I thought to myself as I watched as I walked to Erika as if my body had a mind of its own.

 

“Hey Erika, You’re looking good today.” I say, as a speech bubble with her face in it appears out of my mouth.

 

“O-Oh. Is that so?” She responds, and pink heart with a plus sign floats out, filling our romance bar. I watch as Erika’s mood suddenly turns from ‘Angry’ to ‘Flirty’ in a matter of seconds.

 

Dan watches me and Erika from the sidelines, arms crossed. Judging by what the box says, Dan was still in an ‘Angry’ mood after that fight from Erika.

 

“Wow Phil.” Dan comments. “We’re supposed to be avenging Dil not flirting with her.”

 

“I’m sorry I selected it by accident!” I managed to slip out a few words to Dan from my conversation with Erika.

 

Dan rolls his eyes. “ ‘Accident’, Sure Phil.” I hear him huff under his breath.

 

For a split second, I almost thought that Dan was jealous but I knew that the possibility of that coming true was around the same as me joining a rugby team. I assumed that he was probably just annoyed that things weren’t going according to plan, so I decided to end my conversation with Erika here to not frustrate him any longer. I go home with a romance bar that had one quarter of it filled with pink for Erika, while my friendship bar with Dan was still a single green strip.

 

‘If only it were the other way around.’ I thought to myself.

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I don't have much to say, but Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of 'Our Simphany'! :D Phil's recent Younow dou (He said that he had a dream that he was stuck in a game XD) And Also I am in much Excite for PINOF 7 tomorrow! >w< P.s In case you didn't get the 'Rugby team' reference, I think that Phil said that Rugby, or rather PE, was his worst subject in highschool, same for Dan XD And also, the title of story 'The green strip of fate' parodies 'The red string of fate', which is an old Chinese legend for your soulmate ;D**


	3. Phanmily

**Note:**

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

**-Dil Howlter P.O.V-**

My Dads didn’t tell me what happened after they came back home not saying a single word to each other, but I managed to figure out what happened as one of my Dads tends to talk to himself a lot. He’d mumble a few things and then scold himself ‘Idiot! Why did you do that!’ and then continue on whatever he was doing. This concerned me, because at first I thought that he was being possessed by a ghost, but then I remembered that no one has died around here recently. But then again, Noemi La Land could’ve followed home after that camping trip I had with the Pancakes and Tabitha once…

 

Nothing I did seemed to be working when it came to getting them to talk to each other again and the pain in my chest sharpens. I clenched my chest to ease the pain. I am well aware that my Dads have no definite relationship between them, but I don’t want to admit that. It’s strange; I thought that I would be happy just by simply living together but not being able to do anything in this situation is infuriating for me. Feeling hungry as I pondered about these things, I went for a quick meal of cereal and sat next to Dad (Dan) on the couch as he flicked through a few random TV channels.

 

“Dad? Are you alright?” I asked him.

 

He sighed. “It’s nothing Dil.” He flickered through a few more channels on the TV. “I’m just a bit tired.”

 

“But you’re not tired.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“I don’t know…I just know.”

 

Dad chuckled, but he was being more quite than usual.

 

“Hey Dil… Do you know what it means to be jealous?” Dad looked at me and I just stared back at him, not saying anything with a spoon in my mouth. “You know what, never mind. Sorry that was a strange question.”

 

I think Dad got the wrong idea due to my lack of response.

 

**Fast Forward >>**

 

I had a break from work today so I decided to go on a date with Tabitha at a museum to clear my mind and figure out what to do. We both spent our time there observing art, taking pictures, holding hands and kissing like every other usual date to lighten up my mood. Eventually we both sat down next to each other on the bench to rest in the museum and I sighed.

 

“What’s wrong Dil?” Tabitha asks me.

 

“I just don’t understand.” I vented out. “My Dads are perfect for each other, why aren’t they married already?”

 

 “Maybe because they’re just friends?” I twitched in response at her words. “Sorry did I hit a land mine?”

 

I frowned. “But I guess that’s true…Things cannot happen on their own; because unless one of them makes the choice, then it will be like this forever.”

 

“Then why don’t you try to set them through Aliens and spaceships?”

 

“Set them up eh…” My mood immediately lights up and I feel inspired. “That’s it! My Dads, Dan and Phil, No-“A word immediately rings in my mind. “Phan can happen!”

 

  **Fast Forward >>**

 

At home again I walked over to Dad (Phil) and stopped him from preparing a Garden salad for Dinner. Since my other Dad was on a computer playing Sims, I concluded that they probably still haven’t made up.

 

“Dad, I want to cook for you two today!” I said with a grin on my face.

 

“Oh, Okay sure.” He smiled and patted me on the head. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

I started initiating the plan by purposely taking a steamy shower and came out in a ‘flirty’ mood. I then went over to the kitchen and made some heart shaped cookies for my Dads to eat. Before showing my Dads the cookies, I made them both sit on the couch and played a romantic movie for them.

 

“Dil, there’s a reason why we have a dining table.” Dad (Dan) laughed.

 

“There’s also a reason why I’m making you two sit here.” I told him before heading off.

 

I went over to the bar where I usually practiced my bartending and made sure that I kept focused. By shaking a few liquids together and nearly spilling them a few times, I managed to make two servings of cupid juice and placed them on the coffee table along with the heart shaped cookies. I dimmed the lights to a pinkish colour and played some romantic music to set the mood. I also spent some money buying the most romantic double bed that I could afford, since it would be bad if they hurt their back.

 

“Dil, What are you doing?” Dad (Dan) asked me.

 

“Ummm…When you said that you were cooking today this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind…” Dad (Phil) commented.

 

I could tell that the both of them were feeling uncomfortable and that all of my efforts were going to go to waste unless I did something to fix it.

 

“ Dads…As you know, It has always been my dream to become a Mixologist.” I told them, trying to immerse myself in emotion. “Despite being a clumsy fool, I tried really hard to make those drinks for you, Dads. So I really want you to taste it- The flavor of my hard work and dedication.”

 

My Dads looked at each other then picked up the cups of cupid juice and gulped it down quickly, wiping the remains off their lips.

 

“It tastes great, Dil.” Dad(Phil) complimented me.

 

“We’re both very proud of you Dil.” My other Dad (Dan) complimented me as well.

 

Although it felt good to be complimented by my Dads and I knew that this was going to make me happy for at least a few hours, I knew that I had to give them some time alone.

 

 “Bye Dads I’m leaving now!”  I immediately run out the door before they could even react. I slapped myself in the forehead for being an idiot and not giving my Dads a good reason for me to be leaving the house at this hour. 

 

The residential area here was very quiet at night with light emitting from people’s windows to show me the way along the streets. Although my life was already peaceful as it is, I knew one what that could make it even more pleasant. I walked to the doorstep of an unfamiliar home and knocked on the door, waiting for a familiar face to show up.

 

“What the hell do _you_ want?” she spits out at me. She was much nicer than usual.

 

“I hear that you’re interested in my Dad.” I paused for a moment. I wasn’t going to say her name again for a while, so I wanted to do this right.

 

_“Erica.”_

 

 

 

**Note: Cupid juice is Sims drink that makes the Sim that drinks it flirty for a few hours.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 3! :D This chapter took a lot of editing because I had trouble deciding on a few things DX P.S I LOVED Pinof 7! :D So much that I want to animate it :3 I will *try* to update more frequently on this story, thank you so much for all your nice comments! CX**


	4. Pink Options

 

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

 

 

 

**-Dan P.O.V-**

After the loud slam from the door faded into an echo, silence fills the room as both me and Phil sit awkwardly on the sofa. My heart continues to thump loudly in my chest even though we weren’t even looking at each other. On top of that, my urge to make advances on Phil were more noticeably prominent today as I’m usually able to suppress these feelings easily, but today it just felt so difficult.  I desperately search for every opportunity possible to brush my fingers against his hand just to feel his touch. Suddenly he faces me and I’m instantaneously pulled a back from the shock, flinching in the process.  

 

“Hey Dan, Are you still mad at me?” Phil asked, frowning as he looked at me.

 

Truth to be told, I was still a bit bitter that he was flirting with girls again despite being trapped in a video game. But knowing Phil, it probably was really an accident, so I decided to forgive him.

 

“Not really.” I responded.

 

He smiles and I felt my pulse quickening in an instant. The Phandom would understand just how fucking deadly Phil Lester’s smile is. I tap on myself to take a quick look at my social interaction options for Phil. All of the options available had a streak of Pink attached to them, which confused me because pink meant that the options were romantic advances. I look up check on the current stimulation our moods.

 

Flirty.

 

And it wasn’t just me; Phil was in this mood as well. I thought this was too good to be true but then I realized something: Dil left the house _as soon as_ we had a sip out of our drinks. We didn’t even bother checking what kind of drink he’d given us. This meant that my choices to talk to Phil were between something mean, irrelevant or just plain sexual. I stare at one of the options floating before my eyes intensely.

 

[Confess Feelings]

 

My fingers were 3 centimeters away from selecting the option. I curl them back into a fist and dig my nails into the palm of my hand. ‘I can’t.’ I thought to myself.

 

Then I looked around the room. Dil had gone out of his way to change the colour of each individual light to create the perfect romantic glow of red and pink for us. I noticed that the once singular kids bed had turned into a double bed; not that we were going to use it for _that_ anytime soon, but I appreciated the fact that Dil actually spent his hard earnt money just to get us one. I glanced at the heart shaped cookies that he made for us and I took a bite out of one. It was delicious; much better than what me and Phil could make in our baking videos.  

 

Being surrounded by Dil’s hard work and dedication had me thinking. He was just a child that wanted nothing more than his parents to get along and went to the extent of redecorating the house, cooking and using his mixologist skills just to get his parents in the mood. Being the emotional human being that I am, I was touched by his kindness to the point that I decided to not let his efforts go to waste. I selected the “Confess feelings option” and just went along with what the game told my body to do.

 

“Phil.”

 

He turns in my direction.

 

“Yes, Dan?”

 

“I love…” I shuffled closer to his body on the couch and a speech bubble appears out of my mouth. “Llamas...And Spaceships.”

 

Phil laughed. “Dan what are you saying?”

 

I twitched at the sight of the speech bubble that was controlling my conversation with Phil. Watching as it flashed images of everything except Phil’s face, I knew that this conversation could only get worse.

 

“I’ve got a massive thing for…” I looked at the image in the speech bubble. Jesus Christ…“Men’s Boxers.”

 

“DAN?!”

 

“That’s right.” And of course at the worst time possible, Phil’s face appears in the speech bubble. “So give me yours.”

 

It only took a quick look at the words “Very Flirty” on my mood outlet to have me knowing that I was unexpectedly turned on, despite fearing Phil’s reaction. I wanted to look away from him but avoiding the response was not an option in this game.

 

“You probably clicked it by accident right?”

 

I jerk my neck upwards. “What?”

 

“Dil’s put us both in a weird mood, so I’m guessing you tried to choose something else, but instead selected a flirtatious option by accident?”

 

“Last time I checked denial was not a conversational option in Sims.” I muttered under my breath.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

I looked at Phil’s options. Since I was a member of his household, I had the ability to control him, as he would for me. And some of the options were raising my temptations.

 

[Make out] [Kiss] [Hug]

 

I avoided talking for a while and clenched my fist. This wasn’t like a lucid dream that I could control. I could never find the heart to force Phil to make a move on me because I knew he wouldn’t like it. I looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Yeah, it was an accident. I’m so sorry.” I chuckled.

 

I watched as the bar filled with more tints of green due to my choice to suppress my feelings. It looks like the only thing that I’ll be getting out of a conversation with Phil is a green person with a plus sign next to them, which represented friendship.

 

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil asks me, caressing my cheek.

 

“Yeah, Why?” I asked him, assuming that I was probably tense again. “Thanks for comforting me again though.”

 

Phil tilts his head in the direction of our conversation progress bar.

 

“Dan Howell is Sad.”

 

I threw my face into the palms of my hands. Fuck. I cursed myself for forgetting about the fact that Phil could literally read my emotions. I allowed my eyes to peek through the gaps between my fingers, and they widened as soon as I saw a pink heart with a plus sign next to it float out of Phil’s chest and add a single strip of pink into our romance bar. I looked up at him to see that he was looking down at his feet, the sides of his cheek turning red which blended well with the color of the lights.

 

“I wasn’t comforting you…” Phil mumbles. “I was flirting.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Note: Caressing a Sim’s Cheek is a romantic option**

**A/N: Omg. I am so sorry to have delayed the updates lately. Literally on the day that I decided “Yup I’m gonna update more update from now onwards!” I had just found out that Dan Howell was holding a drawing thingy for his and Phil’s fanfictions. …Let’s just say I spent Two whole days and a quarter completely focused on doing that. Tried to make this chapter a bit more interesting to make up for it DX I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Actions over Words

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

 

**-Phil P.O.V-**

 

Even though the pink heart with a plus sign next to it was meant to imply that our feelings were mutual, I still had some doubt about how Dan felt. This doubt caused the palms of my hands to soak in sweat as they clutched into each other and I continued to stare at them, avoiding Dan’s eyes. I was nervous; games get glitches all the time, and that pink heart could’ve easily just been through a bug or a virus and knowing how I usually download a lot of EXE files, it probably was. ‘Crap.’ I thought to myself. Why did I have to say something that I can’t take back?

 

“Phil, Calm down.” I hear Dan say to me. “I can tell how you’re feeling.”

 

I flinched. He was right, this was the Sims after all, and none of our emotions can be hidden anymore. Not that there was any point for me to hide my feelings at this point anyway.

 

And then all of a sudden, all of my problems disappear just from the touch of Dan’s hand. Relief rushes through my body when he slides his fingers in between mine, erasing the need to test the waters. I tap on myself and the romantic options appear before me. I hover my hand over the option [Kiss] and look over at Dan. As soon as he nods in consent, I tap onto the option and we both automatically leaned in closer.

 

I watched as Dan closed his eyes and lean into me as I gazed at his soft, pink lips. As I was about to close my eyes as well and lean in closer to let our lips touch, our bodies freeze in place and Dan backs away a second later. A worried expression forms across my face as soon I realize that he was rejecting the kiss.

 

“Sorry…Was I too forward?” I asked him as seemed to look really confused for some reason.

 

“No… I was up for it.” Dan tells me. “Forget kissing you, I wanted to literally make out with you.” I chuckled at his bluntness. “But for some reason, my body just jumped back as soon as we were about to kiss.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s strange.” I thought about all the experiences that I had playing Sims before but it was hard for me to determine what was wrong since I wasn’t watching the game from a third person perspective. “Why don’t you try making the move then?”

 

Dan taps on himself and selects the option [Kiss]. I kept a firm grip onto the couch as we leaned into each other again but like last time, both of our bodies freeze before our lips reached each other. I then felt a strange force push onto my body and I bounce away from Dan due to the impact.

 

“What’s going on?” Dan asks me.

 

“Let’s…Try something else.” I suggested.

 

I wanted to choose something that was similar to kissing, so I selected the option [Make out]. I reach my hands out to hold Dan but he puts his hands in a ‘stop’ gesture to reject my advances.

 

Dan grits his teeth in frustration since he was doing this against his will and selects the option [Embrace]. He reaches his arms out and I walk to him, bending my arms to wrap them around his waist when my body moves on its own and makes a gesture of discomfort by pushing Dan away.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ…” Dan cursed under his breath.

 

As the sexual frustration was overwhelming us, we both shammed our fists into the option [Woohoo] just to get a move on. We both widened our eyes in shock and looked at each other after realizing what we’ve just done.

 

“Ummm…” I mumbled, probably red faced by now.

 

“L-Let’s just go along with it and see what happens.” Dan stuttered.

 

We waited for a few minutes for our bodies to move, but nothing seemed to be happening. Truth to be told, I actually felt a small spark of disappointment in my chest.

 

“Why aren’t we moving on our own?” I questioned.

 

“Your actions got completely cancelled.” I hear a familiar voice explain. Both Dan and I look in the hallway, where the voice was coming from, and see that it’s Dil standing there. Dil shakes his head. “Dads…Don’t you get it?”

 

“Get what…?” Dan asked Dil.

 

“In the Sims, Consensual isn’t seen the same way as you two see it, It’s based off something like a ‘Love meter’.” ‘Oh….That makes sense.’ I thought to myself as Dil Spoke. “So in other words…” Dil faced us. “NO LOVE MAKING IS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE UNTIL YOUR LOVE BARS ARE FULL.”

 

“WAIT- We can’t do anything at all?!” Dan Gasps, his jaw dropped wide open.

 

“Not even Kiss?!” I added in, completely shocked.

 

“Calm down Dads It’s not like you’ll be like this forever. But…” For a brief moment, I thought I saw a smirk escape Dil’s lips. “If you two get married, then you can do those things whenever you want.”

 

“But ‘Propose’ isn’t an option yet.” I told Dil.

 

“It will be soon as long as you two keep flirting.” Dil suggested.

 

A thought in my head caught my attention. “Wait Dil- Why did you accept this so easily? Don’t you feel weird that you only have two Dads and not a Mum?” I ask him out of curiosity.  Apart from that, I also wondered how Dil knew that we were both interested in each other, but knowing how other people saw us on Youtube, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised.

 

“Nope. Not at all! Once you’re an adult you can love who you want.” Dil said with confidence. “Well it’s getting late now, so why don’t we all just head off to bed?”

 

I nodded and got up with Dan. He probably wants us to try out the new bed that he brought for us and I’m willing to of course, I’m just a bit disappointed that sleeping is literally all we can do on it right now.

 

The new bed looks more like something that you’d find in a hotel rather than at Ikea. It was soft, wide spaced and much more comfortable than the old bed that was starting to hurt our backs. Dan lies down, sighing out loud to indicate that he’s had a long day. I lie down next to him to join him.

 

 “How come we’re not being pulled back for something like this?” Dan asks me.

 

“Because ‘cuddling in bed’ is not a Sims option.” I looked at him in the eye and smiled. “See? We can still do things like together. We just have to get a bit creative, that’s all.”

 

Dan blushes at my comment and punches my chest in embarrassment. “You Dingus.”

 

“Hey!” I said, pretending to be bothered by his punch.

 

I turn off the lights in our room, leaving only the green diamonds above our heads to illuminate the room in a florescent green colour. Not the most romantic choice of lighting, but at least it allowed us to see the smile plastered on each other’s faces before putting each other to sleep with the touch of an option.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: My picture got in ‘The Urge’! :D (it’s at 8:13 before Dan blacks out in the story if you want to see it XD) I spent the entire day sau happy ;w; Now I am currently working on a Dan and Phil Secret Santa present due in approx 13 days (I want to make something creative!) so Updates may be slowing down @-@ (I know Im sorry I said that I’d start updating faster but im on holidays so I promise that there will be more time afterwards D:) Thank you for Reading!**

 

 


	6. Keeping our Hearts up to date

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

**-Dil P.o.v-**

 

As my Dads were either slouching on the couch watching T.V or reading a book by the dining table, I continued munching on my eggs and toast as I watched my Dad (Dan) across me engross himself in the book. I’ve never really thought of the books around here as that interesting, since I’ve only ever read mixologist books, but he seemed to be really into it. I started to wonder what Dad could possibly be reading.

 

Dad clicked his tongue all of a sudden and angrily slaps the book close on the table, not taking a second glance at the cover, which I could see clearly was a romance novel.

 

“What’s wrong Dad?” I asked him after I swallowed a chunk of cheese and bread. “I thought you liked it.”

 

“Well it wasn’t bad or anything...” He explained to me as he appeared to be staring out at the back door. “But it wasn’t particularly useful either.”

 

“Useful?” I mouthed with the last pieces of food in my mouth. “For what?”

 

I got the message as soon as I noticed a shade of pink fading into my Dad’s cheeks, but I didn’t say anything because I wanted him to explain.

 

“U-Useful for things that you are definitely too young to know!” He answered, flustered.

 

“But I’m an adult.”

 

“You’re only 1 years old.”

 

“I was born an adult.”

 

Dan stayed quiet for a while, but are realising that he had run out of arguments, he sighed.  I sit here patiently with an empty plate in front of me, waiting for him to explain the situation.

 

“So erm…” He ruffled the hair behind his head and looked away, indicating hesitation. “So you know that me and your Dad are kind of a thing now…”

 

“Yeah? Go on.” I said, taking note of every word of every piece of vital information that he was giving me. I wonder if there was anyone other than me out there who invested as much time investigating them as much as I did. There probably was, knowing their fame.

 

“But…Phil’s kind of a spork and he hasn’t made any moves on me. And I don’t know much about this game- Erm place so I’m conflicted as to what I should do.”

 

“Wait- Dad hasn’t made any moves on you at all?” Christ Dad (Phil) why are you keeping Dad (Dan) hanging?

 

“Nononono He’s flirted with me a lot, but it’s not enough. I’m going to be dead before our love meter is full at this rate.” He clasped his palms together and interlocked his fingers, resting his head on the gesture. “I mean what’s the point anyway? My existence is a lie here, I’m nothing but a computer generated Sim that can control itself with the push of buttons. The ‘love’ that we feel here is probably fake here so the reality of our relationship is probably that it’s all just a lie-“

 

“ _Dad_.”

 

“Ah.” He looked up. “Sorry, I kind of got carried away there.”

 

I sighed, letting the tense atmosphere disperse along with it. “I think you two should go on a date.”

 

 I watched as my Dad’s face lit up slightly. “A date?”

 

“Yeah not only will it help you build your relationship, but you both know how it goes right?” Afterall, there was that date with Tabitha, which went pretty well actually.

 

“That…Actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He gets up from his seat and pushes his chair back in. “Thanks Dil, I’ll go ask him now.”

 

I watched as Dad (Dan) approaches Dad by sitting next to him on the couch and rambled about a few things before Dad (Phil) finally nodded, earning a smile from his face that won’t be coming off anytime soon.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

Dressed in clothes that looked a bit more formal than usual, my Dad’s wave goodbye to me before leaving the house to me. I smiled back at them, relieved that things between them were finally going well. But I knew that somewhere deep down, I couldn’t help but worry.

 

What if Dad (Phil) accidently trips and spills his drink on Dad (Dan)? What if a Sim interrupts them? What if a meteor crashes into them?!

 

Just thinking about the possibilities for a few minutes made me sweat as I leaned into a wall and sighed out loud. I guess I could go check up on them as long as I had a disguise on. It’s not possible for me to completely modify my face or body but luckily for me there was a Sim here who looked exactly like me, and all I needed was a beard and some sunglasses.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

My Dads were sitting at a table together at the pub with several Sims dancing in the background. I noticed a mixologist bar nearby and tapped the guy there on the shoulder.

 

“Hey there, I’ll be taking over now.” I told him as he was finishing up one drink for the ladies.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to boy- Oh Robert! Good to see you!” I stood there awkwardly as he bro hugged. “So you wanna show off some moves in front of the ladies aye? Be my guest.” He gestured me towards the bar.

 

I nodded and stood behind the counter as the man wiped his hands on a towel and left. I kept a close eye on my Dad’s table as I pretended to clean one of the cups.

 

“One juice on the rocks, please!”

 

Snapping out of my focus on my Dads, I concentrated on getting the drink done quickly and only shook it a few times before serving it to the girl sitting by the counter. She took a sip, and judging by the smile on her lips, she seems to like it. Both of my Dads also both seemed to be having fun and were getting the socialising part of the date down;  but they were both running out of time and can’t seem manage to make each other flirty at the same time. I can actually even see one of my Dads (Phil) hesitating strongly to select a certain option whenever my other Dad wasn’t looking and I was finding it difficult not to scream “JUST KISS ALREADY” at them since even me and Tabitha progressed further than my Dads.

 

So I decided to help them out again, which I didn’t mind at all when it came to my Dads. I’m actually more anxious about getting in the way, if anything. After quickly shaking up two servings of cupid’s juice at the bar, I placed them on their table while they were in the middle of chatting.

 

“It’s on the house.” I told them before turning around in a second to leave.

 

“Hey, my son looks exactly like you!” I can hear Dad (Phil) comment behind me.

 

“Yeah, he’s a mixologist as well; you two should really get to know each other.” Dad (Dan) chirps in.

 

I pursed my lips. I’m sorry Dads but I can’t let them drag on this conversation. I could tell that their time is ticking, and I shouldn’t be disturbing their date any further.

 

“Could you two not talk about me behind my back? I don’t want anything to do with you son!” I yelled at them, making this one of the only mean options I’ve chosen to do.

 

I then quickly stepped away, terrified of seeing the appalled look that my Dads probably had on their faces right now. I forced myself to tilt my head backwards to check whether or not they were both flirty yet and felt a slight rush of relief after seeing them both drink the cupid juice. I had to go home earlier than they did, so I wasn’t sure whether or not my Dads have kissed yet. I think their date went pretty well though, and at least now I could finally change out of this ROBERT get up.

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Ah Sorry, Much later update than usual and that was a pretty rushed chapter >.< These last few days I’ve been literally squeezing the creativity out of me (Drawing, coding, making video games, etc) **

  
**CHEEKY SPON I've made a new Dan and Phil game/visual novel (Which is FREE btw XD)![Click here to download the game and no it isn't a virus](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8238EGfNH24MzQ4SlRrUmdDU2s/view?usp=sharing) >.< Genre: Point and click, romance, humour**  
  
**If you get stuck or something,[go to this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y33dMTeGV4)! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. An Awkward Encounter

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

 

 

 

**-Dan P.o.v-**

 

I try to hide my proud smile as I constantly glance at our love meter; it only used to have a single strip of pink but it was now three quarters full thanks to our consistent flirting. This meant that now I had many options to experiment with Phil as a result of us now officially ‘dating’ in the game. However, I was a bit bitter that we only got a silver medal for our date, since we would’ve gotten gold if only ELIZA didn’t pop out of nowhere and start talking to us before I even had enough time to select the option [Kiss] to complete our list of objectives. Phil was too polite to stop talking to Eliza and I ended up missing the opportunity to brush my lips against his. Dingus. This is your fault entirely.

 

I look up at my status bar to see how my body was doing. It felt useful to have something tell me how I was, since I tend to ignore what my body needs and focus more on what it wants, like Malteasers for example. Everything was green except for the hygiene bar, which was currently orange on the brink of turning red.

 

I head over to the bathroom and opened the door, only to be greeted with Phil’s fully naked body covered with a set of pixels through the glass shower window.

 

“D-Dan!” He choked out before coughing as soon as he accidentally swallowed some water.

 

“I-I-I’m so sorry!” I stuttered out while trying to awkwardly cover my eyes.

 

I had forgotten one very important detail to Sims games, and it was that literally none of the rooms had door locks. What made this situation even more embarrassing for me was that not only could I feel that my face turning bright red but also that I probably had the words ‘Dan Howell is embarrassed’ hovering over my head.

 

So in an attempt to turn around and get out of the bathroom while my hands were still over my face, I got up and slipped across the tile floor. And not to mention, queue the embarrassment, I did it again. I looked so pathetic trying to get up on my own two feet that Phil literally had to get out of the shower, still naked and help me get up. In the process I wasn’t expecting him to help me up, so when I took my hands off my face to actually see where I was going, I ended up staring directly at his pixelated groin. So completely ignoring my hygienic needs, I stood up, turned around, and ran straight to my room red faced.

 

I rearrange my room and place a huge shelf in front of the door so that nobody could go in anymore and collapse on my bed. I groan for a good few minutes until I tap on myself and select the option [hide from everyone].

 

“Dan! Let me in!”

 

I rolled over and didn’t respond.

 

“You’re not the only one who wants to hide from everyone you know!”

 

That was true, but right now I felt so embarrassed that I obviously didn’t have the mental stability to care about other people’s emotions right now if I couldn’t even manage my own. I then heard the sound of something heavy being placed on the ground and a door being opened. Shit. I’d forgotten that Phil could rearrange the house at his own will. I heard his footsteps become louder as they were gradually getting closer to my bed but he didn’t say anything and then left.

 

If I were to be completely and utter honest, a part of me was a bit disappointed that he ended up not saying anything to me.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

After a few hours of hiding from the world under my bed, I decided that maybe I should get this over with and just confront Phil already since I couldn’t avoid it forever. I huffed in a deep breath.

 

“Phil?” I called out loud.

 

“If you’re looking for Dad, he’s at work.”

 

I turned to see Dil playing games on his phone as he rapidly tapped at the screen. Phil and I usually hog the computer, so the only way Dil could fill up his Fun meter was through his phone.

 

“Oh…” I let out a breathy sigh, not sure whether Phil not being here was a good or a bad thing.

 

Remembering that I still had hygienic needs to take care off, I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to turn my bar green again. I looked down at the mosaic floating above the lower half of my torso. I remember that Phil said something about Sim bodies being exactly like mannequins, so even if me and Phil did Woohoo how exactly would that work? Would we just collide each other in bed? Or would we have to be creative as a result of our biological disadvantage? I look above my head past the green diamond to see the words ‘Dan howel is flirty’ in the box. Urgh this is embarrassing. I quickly ruffled my hair through the sprays of water and got out of the shower.

 

I looked around to notice that Dil was missing because he probably had to go to work by now. It was disturbingly quiet without the two of them around for me to yell at Phil for constantly snacking on my food and at Dil for leaving his plates everywhere. Speaking of food, they’ll probably be hungry after working, so maybe I’ll cook them something.

 

 

 

**-Phil P.o.v-**

 

When I entered the room, I couldn’t even see Dan, his entire body was covered by a blanket which gave me the message. I reached out to do something, like pat him on the back or tell him that he’s seen me shirtless countless times before, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. He was much more bothered about what happen than I was, so I decided to leave him alone for a bit.

 

Work starts in a few minutes, so I spent that time having a quick meal to fill me up before heading off to wherever work was. Usually this was where the player no longer saw their Sim character so I wondered what I would see through the eyes of a Sim.

 

First, I was driven to work through a Cab and then taken to a huge business-ny looking building that I didn’t recognise as a part of the Sims 4 world map. This was probably a place that not even the game developers knew about, as it was run by Sims with their own will almost. I tugged on the tie wrapped around my neck; I was automatically changed into something more formal for this job as opposed to my usual outwear of a pixel yellow shirt and jeans.

 

“You’re the new employee, yes?” An unfamiliar Sim asked me.

 

I nodded, and they lead me into a room full of mini televisions, each with a view of every household in the Sim world. I recognise once of the rooms and notice that it’s our kitchen and I watched it for a while as it flashed me live footage of Dan struggling to cook a meal. I chuckled out loud.

 

“Mr Lester?”

 

“Ah- Yes.”

 

The Sim took me to an office with several other Sims around and allowed me to sit down on an empty spot. I turn on the computer and was greeted with a screen full of jibberish code and  I sigh. This was going to be a long day. I tap on myself and selected the option [take it easy].

 

Several times during the day I often had to walk back and forth the corridor to ask for help on what I should do so I would pass the TV screen that showed the insides of our house a lot. I promised myself that I wouldn’t look at it since it would make me more motivated to work until I could see Dan again. Even though I was still embarrassed about what happened, there was no use in avoiding him forever. I mean…He was going to see it eventually anyway. Just thinking about it made me feel my face heat up as I tried to distract myself by tapping rapidly on the keyboard. It was a lot emptier than I expected it to be without Dan around or having the ability to tweet him occasionally. I lean back on my chair and reminisced on our first date to help time flow a little faster.

 

A wave of relief overflowed me when I realised that everyone was finally allowed to go home. I turn off my computer before calling a cab to get myself back to the Howlter household.

 

As soon as I walked into the lounge room, I notice that it was dead silent. The radio wasn’t playing on it’s on again and the TV was turned off, an unusual sight in the household. There were unwashed plates in the kitchen; Dan probably lazed out on the household chores again. Patches of black ash smothered the oven; which still had flames hovering over it, so I put them out with a few splashes of water from the sink.

 

An out of place golden coloured vase sat next to the kitchen bench; Dan always did have a weird way of decorating. I force a stretched smile across my cheeks. I tap on the vase and select one of the four options.

 

 

[Mourn Dan]

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
A/N: Happy New Years everyone, this was meant to be a two part chapter but I decided to morph it together XD This Chapter is long overdue, but now that’s released, I can finally work on my animation :’D Hope you enjoyed it! P.S I guess the problem with Dil having to mention which Dad he’s talking to won’t be an issue anymore…**


	8. Paranormal activity

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

**Dil Howlter P.O.V**

 

The moment I entered the house and saw my Dad kneeling over a golden vase with the kitchen was smudged in ashes- I knew right away what was wrong once I realised that he was alone. I tightened my fist and tried not to react too dramatically as I stepped over to him and knelt down beside to him. He wasn’t crying, but the glass-like shine on his blue eyes were enough to tell me that he was on the verge of it.

 

I tapped on the vase and selected the option to mourn for my Dad’s death and I stood up and started sobbing. I felt as if for every time I mentally told him “I’m sorry”, a fresh tear trickles down my cheek and drizzles its way across my face before it hits the ground. This probably explained why by the time my task of mourning for dad ended, there was a small puddle of tears before my feet. I lifted my hand to select the option [mourn for Dan] again; but my dad grabbed onto my wrist and stopped me before I could touch the words.

 

“That’s enough Dil.” Dad choked out, his voice slightly breaking. “Dan- No, your dad wouldn’t want you spending all day crying.” He told me. I nodded in response, hoping that agreeing to him meant that he would stop mourning as well. I suddenly remember something that I’ve heard about in my workplace and cock my head up immediately.

 

“Wait…I think there’s a way to revive Dad.”

 

“You mean the book of life?” He glanced at me, the gaze in his eyes soulless. “It’s too late for that now.”

 

“No I’m talking about…Ambrosia. “

 

He shook his head. “It’s impossible.”

 

“What do you mean it’s impossible? We can still resurrect Dad with this!”

 

“I once spent a 9 hour marathon on Sims trying to resurrect a Sim that I spent a lot of time customising, and then did that repeatedly for a week until I got tired of it. I ended up replacing him.”

 

I cleared my throat, saying this was going to be a huge risk, but I was running out of good choices. “Well… Have you tried doing that on _this_ Game?”

 

Dad looked at me, this time raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean by ‘This Game’?”

 

“I mean that the last you tried to get the Ambrosia, it was probably in another Sims game right?”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Every Sim here dreams about the people who play them so everyone here dreams about a lot of different people, while I just dream about you and Dad. And that’s how I recognised you two when we first met, and that’s also how I know that you didn’t try for the Ambrosia.” Dad opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him to avoid answering any unnecessary questions. “I know this is confusing and a lot to take in at one moment, especially after losing a loved one, but…” I pursed my lips. “I want you to trust me on this Dad, we can do this; we can save him.”

 

Dad frowned a bit and stayed silent after I had finished talking, but once he noticed how determined I was I about the Ambrosia Plan being our last resort, he nodded. We both decided after coming to that mutual decision to save Dad, we were both tired, so I took a nap on the couch while Dad slept in his room for a few hours. Nowadays without my Dads being on the other side to control me anymore, all I can dream about is squid and spaceships.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

Dad and I soon realised that we were overeating over the death as soon as we were reminded through a paranormal presence that Dad could still co-exist with us…As a Ghost. The prominent red lines around Dad’s mostly transparent body were there to always remind us that Dad’s cause of death was a fire, something that we the two of us both took to heart when mourning for Dad’s death in the kitchen.

 

“I am Flamo, The flame Prince!” Dad joked as he lit parts of the floor on fire.

 

“Dan…” Dad sighed, pouring some more water on the ground to put out Dad’s ghostly flames. He’s not too fond Dad messing around with fire since he was still recovering from the emotional trauma a few hours ago. I too, was also not too fond of fire or the kitchen either, but I knew that if I ever was going to bring Dad back from the dead, then I can’t waste any time avoiding those things.

 

“Dad.” I announced and they both glanced at me at the same time. I really need to come up with something to specify which Dad I’m talking to someday. “We’ve decided to resurrect you with the Ambrosia.”

 

“Ambrosia?” Dad raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” He asked, his blank, clear eyes filled with confusion.

 

“It’s a special type of food that will bring the dead back to life.” I explained to him. “That’s why I’m going to give up on being a Mixologist, and become a cook instead.”

 

“Dil you don’t have to go that far I can do it-“

 

“It’s okay Dad.” I cut him off, slightly easing the frown over his blue eyes. “I’m the career path of something food related anyway, and I have more experience than you two in the kitchen. So while I’m working towards a Level 10 in cooking, we need to find ingredients and become satisfied to get the potion of youth.”

 

Dad nodded, and turned towards the ghostly figure. “It’s going to take a lot of work Dan, but I’ll definitely bring you back. I promise.”

 

“Aren’t you going to get sick of playing Sims for hours and hours?” Dad joked back.

 

“But you know me, I’ll play for as long as it takes until I’ve completed everything.” He tilts his head up, giving off a sad smile. “I guess we’ll have to restart our relationship as well in the process.”

 

Shocked by Dad’s words, I looked up at their romance bar. Empty. There wasn’t even a slight tint of pink left in the bar and my mood immediately switched from ‘fine’ to ‘sad’. It’s hard to not be depressed when you‘ve put so much effort into making something finally happen but then you’re taken back straight to square one. This is probably just about as bad the situation in those romance movies where one of main characters gets ‘coincidently’ hit by a car and develops amnesia, completely forgetting about the relationship that the two once shared. My Dads notice my mood going down, and the both of them try to cheer me up with a few witty remarks and sarcastic jokes, which made me smile in the process. I then remembered a certain law about Sims ghosts and I smirked, waving my hand in the direction of Dad’s black hair so that he would lean in closer.

 

“You know that you can Woohoo Ghosts right?” I whispered into his ear.

 

“D-Dil! That’s not the kind of thing to say to your own Dad!”  

 

He was becoming red faced at my comment, making my other Dad confused as he watched us.

 

“What are you two talking about?”

 

I tried to hide my smirk.

 

“You’ll find out eventually, Dad.”

 

 

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It’s because I’m currently working on an animation that I want to finish before my holidays are over ^^’ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Although I procrastinated on it a lot DX)**


	9. Falling for you

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**< Play>: Ends the Pause**

**Phil P.o.v**

 

As soon as I opened my eyes, I decided to put fishing as the first task I did despite having a low hunger level. We needed the angelfish to complete the recipe, so I needed to spend as much time fishing as much as possible in order to increase my chances. So far though, all I’ve caught is seaweed, nothing and more Susans if I’m lucky.

As I stand outside with my fishing rod resting in my wrist, I felt as if I was being watched after standing here for a few minutes. I turn around and see Dan, staring at me through the bathroom window, hands pressed against the glass and eyes full of anticipation; though, I had no idea what he was anticipating exactly. I assumed that he wanted me to catch an Angelfish as soon as possible, so I smiled at him, and turned around to concentrate on the fishing rod. I’ve been standing here for a long while, and eventually I see Dil coming home from work in his chef uniform. He notices me fishing, and dips a fishing rod in the pond to join me.

“How long have you been fishing Dad?” Dil asks me; it was then that I noticed that he was extremely tired from work, most likely due to him consistently forcing himself to work hard.

“All day.” I answered him. “You should get some rest Dil. I mean you just came home from work, leave this to me.”

“I can fish for a few more minutes.” Dil answered. “Who knows, I might even luck out.”

I chuckle at his comment, and then shift my eyes back to the pond.

After fishing for a few more minutes, we both knew that it was time to stop as soon as a blue box appeared above our heads, stating that the fish were “too clever for us”. I sighed, and went back inside the house with Dil, where Dan greeted the both of us with a smile on his face.

“I’m going to take a nap.” I told Dan as I entered.

“What? Already? You just got back!” Dan protested. “Philllllll.”

“Not now, Dan. I’m tired.” I pointed in the direction of my energy bar, which was bright red, and he stopped.

“Oh…Okay then, Goodnight.” He pursed his lips together and fondled with his thumbs a bit as I head off to bed.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

I wasn’t in the mood for fishing today so I decided that I’d go out to do some gardening in people’s houses and at the park. I spun around to change my outfit into something new and headed towards the door when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

“Phil? Where are you going?” Dan asked me.

“To a garden.” I answered him. “I need to level up in my gardening skills to get certain types of plants.”

Dan pouted. “I guess I’ll just spend another day by myself then…” Was Dan actually sulking?

I smiled and selected the option [hug], because even though it’s an option that you can do with anyone, body gestures can mean more depending on who you do it with. I reached out my hands, and without resistance, Dan pressed his body against mine, he rested his head on my chest, though he had to bend a little since he was taller than me.

“Look, I know it can be a little empty without me or Dil around the house, but we’re doing this for you.” I cupped my hands on his cheeks and stared at him directly. “I swear everything will return to normal after this.”

Dan looked away. “Well rather than empty…It’s more like…I feel a little frustrated.”

I raised an eyebrow as Dan refused to look at me directly in the eye as he said that. “Frustrated? About what?”

He shuffled his body a little bit closer to mine and I felt something being pushed against my torso despite his hands being occupied around my waist. As soon as I got the message, I let out a “Oh...” and Dan stepped back, the shade of skin on his face reddening. I felt my fingers, and other parts of my body, twitch in response to Dans tempting reaction with my body itching to touch him this very moment.

But I couldn’t, at least not now. I push Dan away gently and breathed in heavily because even though I didn’t want to do this, I had to.

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way Dan…” I glanced up at our romance bar, through the little flirty conversations that I’ve had with Dan for a long while after his death, It’s finally three quarters pink. We’ve made progress in restoring our Sims relationship status; the only problem is well...Time. I spend every single day either fishing or gardening, and Dan can’t leave the house so he has to stay inside. But I knew that I was pushing myself to do that for a good cause and with that thought heavily embedded into my head, I managed to go against my desires. “It’s not that I want to, I swear. But it’s for the best.”

Dan stayed quiet for a while, but then nodded in response. “You’re right. See you later then.”

Although Dan’s mood clearly had the words “Fine” next to it, I knew by the tone of his voice that he isn’t. But even though all I wanted to do right now was stay by his side, I forced myself to walk out the door and head towards a garden.

 

**Fast Forward >>**

 

Even though I was in a placed surrounded by potential house plants, nothing seemed to light my mood up as I thrusted a shovel into the damp soil to plant some seeds. I even ended up snapping at a few Sims today because I was in a really horrid mood as nothing good ever comes out of me not being next to Dan for once. It’s not like I have to be around him 24/7, but there’s a certain limit to how long I can be separated from him for, and I am just about to reach that limit.

I stroll around a bit longer to water some plants in hopes that I’d eventually level by doing this constantly. It’s worked so far since I’ve reached level 3, but it’s starting to get repetitive.

 

As soon as the sun sets and the Sims world starts shifting into night time, I head home, cutting off the conversations that I had with other sims.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

Dil has just started cooking dinner and I watch as he tosses and mixs the bowel of macaroni and cheese. He’s been cooking every single day to get better at cooking, and despite his clumsiness, he’s improved much more than Dan and I have other the years. Dil gives me a smile and continues to chop ingredients while I head over into the bedroom, where Dan is lying on the bed in nothing except a pair of boxers.

“Did you...Fix your problem?” I asked him.

“Yeah. Took a while though.” He gets up and stands next to me, brushing something off of my hair. “You have leaves in your head.”

And simply by the gentle touch of his hands, I end up pushing him onto the bed and forcing my lips onto his. It started out as a regular kiss between Sims, but then after a few gasps of air I took it to the next level and began to slide my tongue into his mouth.

“Mhmmm!” Dan moaned, implying that he needed some air as he gripped onto the bedsheets.

I pretend to not understand hi, and pushed my lips on his more intensely. Something about dominating him was oddly satisfying with the way he trembled over the way I touched his body gently. I broke the kiss and we both started gasping for air heavily with our faces practically red from the lack of oxygen.

I leaned in to kiss Dan again, not bothering to check up on my needs in the bars above my head. This caused me to squint unnaturally in order to concentrate my vision on Dan, and I felt my body shake in exhaustion. When was the last time I’d slept? As my kissing was gradually becoming sloppier, Dan had to take the initiative a few times before finally pushing me away from him.

“Phil? You’re becoming really slow.”

“I-I’m fine. I can still continue…”

And as I groaned those words I felt myself falling into Dan’s arms, resting my body on his chest and falling into an involuntary snooze. I didn’t know how tired I was at the time, but the game did, forcing my eyes shut and my body immobile for who knows how long.

Dan body vibrates slightly as he chuckles. “You should have told me if you were tired, you idiot.”  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Arghhhh I’m sorry this update took a lot longer than usual! I’ve been having both writers and artists blocks for the past few weeks and I hate it because even though I know I really want to write and draw, I just don’t _feel_ like it. So I decided to put off those things for a few days, because you’re bound to get sick of something if you stare at it too much, and now I’m back! XD Thank you for waiting!**


	10. Our Simphany

**< <Rewind: Means to Flashback/go back in time**

**Fast forward >>: Means to go forward in time (or go back to the present if it is used after a “<<Rewind”)**

**< Pause>: Everything pauses except for Dan and Phil**

**Dan P.O.V**

Phil and I felt like fucking idiots once we realised that we could’ve literally just fast forwarded through 10 hours’ worth of work just to get that bloody Ambrosia. And without a moment of hesitation, I took one last look at Phil and I pressed the button for time to speed up 3 times as fast. It’s a strange sensation; watching as time literally flashed before your eyes and moving so fast that I swear I was going to pass out.

 

**Fast forward >>**

 

Once the time skip was over, my body had already returned to normal. I missed looking at the pinkish colour of my skin; but I missed seeing my real body more. How long have we been here already? How long has it been since I’ve last made a Youtube video? Returning back to ‘normal’ made me miss my life, even though I never really had one in the first place, and I had a serious case of home sicknesses. I missed waking up and smelling Phil’s coffee first thing in the morning and twitching at the sight of his multi-coloured socks sitting on the coffee table. And as unbelievably weird as it sounds, I missed seeing Phil’s _real_ face. Don’t get me wrong, the Sims graphics are amazing when it comes to customizable characters, but it wasn’t enough. No game could possibly replicate the shape of his cheekbones, the shape of his nose or the peach colour of his lips perfectly.

“Dan…Would you stop staring at me already?”

“Ah-“ I chuckled in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

He rubbed his hand on the back of neck and all I could think about was just how Anime it looked. “It’s fine. But what’s wrong? You look worried.”

I wasn’t really thinking it through when I did this, but I just wrapped my arms around Phil and embraced him. Something about hugging Phil made me feel as if all my problems disappeared, even if it’s just for a brief moment.

“I want to go home.”

“Why would you want that?” A third voice joins the conversation; It was Dil, with an unhappy expression on his face.

“Well as much as I’d love to, we can’t live in a video game for the rest of our lives, Dil.” Phil explained to him.

“But you can do whatever you want here!” Dil grabs our hands and looks at straight in the eye. “You can date, get married, and do it as many times as you want and no one can judge you! All I want to for us to be a family, please…Dad?”

“But Dil we-“ I stuttered, trying to figure out a way to explain the difference between reality and games to him.

“You think I don’t know about it Dad? The way the world cruelly judges you as if they know everything. One side of it you have a crowd of lusty girls begging for your relationship to happen, while on the other side there are people constantly demanding that you are friends and absolutely despise the possibility of it. It’s all really unfair. Because no matter what you want to do, you can’t due to these circumstances.” Dil connects our hands together roughly. “And think about, if you return now, you’ll just have to restart your relationship all over again, doesn’t that just get tiring?.”

“Dating, getting married and having kids aren’t satisfying if you get it so easily.” Phil explains to Dil, clutching my hand tightly. “Dil… You’re pretty much our child so I want you to understand this, but life’s no fun if you can just do everything by pushing a button. Life is about struggling, working hard, and pushing yourself to your limits until you reach that one moment of glory where you finally get what you’ve been working for.” Phil pulls our hands away from Dil and now we’re properly holding hands. “And as long as the person that I’m working for is Dan, I’ll do it as many times as it takes.”

Dil and I completely froze once Phil finished talking.

“Wow Phil stop you’re giving me an existential crisis.”

“I’m even a biological person but now I’m starting to question my own existence.”

Phil chuckles, breaking the after effect of his words. “Sorry, was that a bit too much?”

I was about to say something witty back to him, but it struck me that we were getting off topic and I decided to keep it to myself. “Anyway Dil, Please let us go back. I know that it’s going to hurt you, but can you really be happy living with parents who don’t even want to be here?”

“I...I Guess not.” Dil stays quiet for a minute or so. “Dads, do you know what binds a Sim to this world?”

Phil and I look at each other but then back at Dil and shake our heads simultaneously.

Dil points above his head. “It’s the green dimond. It binds us to this world as long as it above our heads. If you can break it, you’re no longer a ‘Sim’ and aren’t allowed to stay here. So they take you out.”

“How do we break it?” Phil asks as I attempt to reach for mine.

“If you do something that breaks the law of Sims, you can get out.”

“What do you mean by law of Sims?” I asked Dil with a confused look on my face.

“Remember back in chapter- I mean, when you guys couldn’t even kiss? If you can overcome something like that, then you’ve broken a law.”

 Sometimes, on rare occasions, Phil and I have this thing where we have the exact same thoughts at the same time. So when I turned my head to see Phil nod at me; I knew that this was one of those times.

“Wait a minute…” I started, gripping my fist for emphasis. “So you knew this all along and you didn’t tell us?”

Dil was taken aback at my comment and unconsciously took a step back. “Well I-“

“I’m disappointed in you Dil. Did you really think that we’d be happy if you just forced us together? Is that how sick minded your view of family is?” Phil usually never gets angry, so just by listening to his angry voice even I was getting Goosebumps.

“I mean- I’m sorry Dad I just wanted you two to be happy.”

“BY TRAPPING US HERE?!” I thought I sounded a bit too harsh, but I decided to roll with it anyway. “I nearly _died_ Dil. We don’t see this world the same way you do, why can’t you understand that?”

Dil’s eyes were becoming damp with tears due to our constant yelling, and he was too focused on holding them in to say anything back. His mood was ‘Sad’ and the once fresh green bar that represented our friendship had turned dark red. Seeing that this was enough, Phil and I dashed towards Dil and quickly wrapped our arms around him in his delicate before the game refused the [Hug] option that we selected. The sound of glass shattering ran through our ears as the pieces of Dil’s Diamond, which resembled broken alcohol bottles, fell on our shoulders.

“Dads…?”

Both me and Phil nearly fell over in the middle of our hug when we realised that Dil wasn’t there anymore.

“So… Are we going to the same thing?” I asked Phil, who had an unusual smirk across his face.

“Well…I’m against non-consent, but it would be an interesting way to return.” Phil mumbled under his breath.

Assuming that he was just talking about the Hug, I then proceeded to select a few crude interactions for Phil and he did the same. After a few minutes of arguing, fighting and saying insults to each other that never made sense, the pink romance bar that we both worked so far to restore had finally turned red.

As I watched Phil select an option, something about his gestures seemed off. Even as a non-frequent Sims player I knew that usually when Sims hug, they’d just open their arms and embrace since I’ve done with Phil so many times. But this time was different, instead of opening his arms up, he grabbed my arm and dragged into the bedroom, pushing me onto the bed.

“Phil…? Aren’t we meant to hug now?”

Phil chuckles. “There’s more than one way to break the law of Sims Dan.” Hand drifted smoothly under my shirt, and I squirmed slightly when his cold palm touched my chest.

My eyes widened as I felt my face heating up. “You didn’t…”

“Oh yes I did.”

 

~

 

**Dil P.o.v**

I couldn’t help but constantly be fascinated by the way my body looked in Dads’ world. Is this what it feels like to exist in reality? Even though I know it was all just an act, I couldn’t help but feel the aftershock of my Dads scolding me, despite knowing full well that it was all my fault.

It felt strange to finally be in the room that you’ve been watched from your entire life. I started to explore the other parts of the apartment that I never got to see, and because infatuated with the way that the house was rearranged. They had everything put together, from toys and fan gifts to everyday household items like coffee mugs. How did these two manage to live together for this long without ever realising that they liked each other? I hear a clutter come from the computer room and I rushed inside to see Dad collapsed on the couch as if he just had an existential crisis, while my other Dad chuckled at his state.

“Even after literally passing through two different dimensions, the pain is always there.”

“Sorry Dan, Maybe I went too far back there.”

I tilted my head. “What’s wrong with Dad?”

“WHOAH Dil is that really you?! And don’t worry about your Dad; he just won’t be able to sit for a day or so.”

“PHIL.”

I smiled. “Well I’m glad you two made it back home safe, Dad.”

“Well, what are you going to do now Dil?” Dad asked me, still resting his body on the couch. I really hope he’s okay. “You’re a _human being_ now. You’re not a Sim character with a job, girlfriend and house anymore.”

I thought about it for a moment and flicker my eyes around the room until it landed on the camera attached to their computer. Something about it motivated me; as instead of always watching them, I wanted them to watch me.

“I think I’m gonna become a Youtuber, like you two.”

“Sure. Go for it.”Dad told me, not surprised in the slightest as he continued to rub Dad’s back.

“But Dil, you have to change your name.” Dad warned me as he attempted to get up, but failed a second later when pain rushed through his body. “People aren’t going to take you seriously if you just use your Sim name since everyone knows you.”

“How about Winston?” Dad suggested. “Or Zack?”

“I swear to god Phil…”

I thought about it for a moment. I didn’t have a wide collection of names since I only knew the names of Sims characters, so this was going to be difficult. A few words and phrases floated above my head randomly until I finally came up with the right name.

“I thought of a new name!”

“What is it?” My Dads asked me at the same time.

I smiled. It was the perfect name that was going to be the beginning of my Youtube career. This was the name that people were going to call me when they talk about me, the name that everyone will soon one day recognise. And my Dads were going to be the first to hear about it.

“My username is going to be-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.

 

A/N: I’m SO sorry for the late update! DX I ran out of ideas, had no time (In fact im sacrificing study time JUST for this, so be glad XD) and just procrastinated for so long. I really wanted to end this, and I’m sorry for rushing it (The Ambrosia Arc ended WAY too early) but it needed to end; I had no ideas, no motivation, even if I continued it would turn into something that you wouldn’t want to read, trust me. And I’m really sorry for the very “readers interpretation” ending, but this was the ending that I had in mind when writing ‘Our Simphany’. I was originally intending to stretch it even further and say that Dil was in fact, one of Dan and Phil’s friends (*cough* PJ *Cough* XD) but scrapped it because it was way too much of a stretch. And The lack of smut content I am so sorry [Woohoo] was such a running gag in this series but I never really wrote it in detail so im sorry if you were expecting it DX (Go read ‘Countdown to Him’, my other story if you want a tad more of that) But Thank you so much for reading ‘Our Simphany’ This far! All your nice comments are what drove me to write, and I am so glad if you took the time to write one, or leave a favourite! :D Thank you, and hopefully I’ll see you again one day with another phanfic XD

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
